


My Name Is Frisk

by Darcylovette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Agender Frisk, Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Misgendering, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you."
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcylovette/pseuds/Darcylovette
Summary: Everything was perfect.Frisk was happy.That was until someone from their past comes to take it all away.





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will deal with issues such as domestic abuse, abusive parents, misgendering, and other unpleasantness. If you are sensitive to any of these subjects, please proceed with caution.

**_Chapter One_ **

 

Frisk was happy.

 

Toriel would sit in her new armchair, a cup of herbal tea left to cool on the table beside her. The bookcase was overflowing with books from the bookstore down the road, every page jammed with knowledge and facts about every insect, every animal, every recipe, every country Toriel never had the chance to learn. Each one read cover to cover before it even reached the shelf.

And Frisk was happy.

 

Alongside teaching gym at the school, Undyne also taught a self-defence class every Wednesday. Her class, mostly women, came together to find confidence, strength, and independence they never knew they had. There was always laughter coming from that room. Nobody left without making a new friend. Their terrifying teacher never allowed any student to feel weak, powerless, or inferior to anyone else. Undyne never forgot a single name or face amongst the hundreds of students who’d come and gone over the years.

And Frisk was happy.

 

Alphys struggled to find work as a Monster – at first. It wasn’t long before Toriel’s school inspired more and more, and soon universities began to open. Alphys’ classes were always fascinating and never was a seat left unfilled. However despite the coolness she was able to fake, the pressure began to get to her. She left her teaching post and found home within the labs, working with those who understood how she felt and respected her boundaries. Together they’ve made great strides in renewable energy. The other scientists treated Alphys like a big sister.

And Frisk was happy.

 

Papyrus took up the role as ‘teaching assistant’ for Undyne and Toriel at school. What he lacked in ability or competence, he made up for in enthusiasm and popularity amongst the students. He became the school’s unofficial councillor – every week someone would come speak to him. Some were being bullied. Some were having problems at home. Some were suffering from mental health problems and didn’t have anyone else to talk to. Papyrus wouldn’t rest until every student believed in themselves as much as he believed in every single one of them. It’s impossible to say how many lives he’s saved so far.

And Frisk was happy.

 

Nobody really knew what Sans got up to. He was very secretive and nonchalant about where his cash came from.

But he seemed happy.

And Frisk was happy too.

 

Asgore was an incredibly busy man. There was always prejudice. There was always a struggle. There was always a fight to be fought before Monsters could truly be seen at citizens again. If it weren’t for the guilt of humanity having learned the truth of what had happened underground… the fight would have been much harder. But Asgore was very popular amongst humans and monsters alike – but wherever there was a political figure fighting for change and good, there were those looking to tear him down. But he never stopped fighting, not with his new ambassador at his side.

And Frisk was happy.

 

Frisk was turning thirteen today. The house they shared with Toriel was warm with the scent of baking pies, roaring fireplaces, and freshly washed sheets. It was a cool morning; the sky was clear but frost coated the ground and trees. Perfect weather for cosy hoodies and a cup of tea.

From the bathroom Frisk could hear Toriel in the kitchen, humming to herself and rattling pots and pans together. Whenever she was happy you could find her in the kitchen, or down at the bookstore, or knitting by the fireplace – always humming a cheerful tune.

Wiping the toothpaste from their lips and turning off the tap, Frisk took a moment to pause and stare at their reflection in the mirror. They looked tired, but it was hard to sleep the night before such a huge milestone in one’s life. The scar by their left eye had healed several years ago, leaving a white line the length of a matchstick. The only proof of their battle with Asriel long ago… the only evidence that it wasn’t just a bad dream. A constant reminder of the one left behind.  

Nobody knew about that fight.

Frisk didn’t have the heart to tell Asriel’s parents of what had become of their son.

But Frisk didn’t mind.

They didn’t want to forget Asriel.

The one who shattered the barrier but stayed behind in the underground. Alone.

Frisk ran a finger over the scar and touched the locket around their neck.

A morning ritual they hadn’t broken in five long years.

“ _Frisk!_ ” came a voice from the kitchen.

“Yeah?!”

“ _Come downstairs, sweetheart! I’m excited to see you!_ ”

Frisk grinned, shaking their head, “I’m on my way!” they looked back into the mirror, taking in their cheeks, their eyes, their hair, and their smile. They exhaled. “I’m ready for today.” They nodded to themselves, “It’s gonna be great.”

They rushed off down the stairs, hoping to leave that nagging voice of doubt behind them.

Nothing was going to spoil today.

 

A huge pile of pancakes was waiting for them on the table, an arrangement of strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries placed carefully in the shape of a smiling face. Beside the plate was a glass of juice, a vase of white flowers, and a sealed envelope with their name beautifully written on it. A pile of presents were neatly stacked in the adjacent living room – some skilfully and carefully wrapped, some less so. It was easy to tell whose was whose from the paper alone.

Toriel was beaming when she saw them, “Oh, my…” she pulled Frisk into a hug, “my child… look at you! Where does the time go?”

“Mmm!” came Frisk’s muffled reply, “Muuuum!” they laughed when finally released, “I’m not a child anymore, remember? I’m officially a teenager now! I’m basically an adult.”

“Oh…” Toriel looked away, “well, I suppose a grownup such as yourself couldn’t possibly be interested in smiley pancakes, hm? Maybe I should whip you up something more mature? Oatmeal… plain toast…”

“Nooo!” Frisk jumped into the chair, “I’m not _that_ grown, I swear!”

“Just as I suspected.” Toriel ran a hand through their hair, “Nobody is too grown up for a special breakfast from their mother. Oh, and before I forget…” she hurried to the living room, returning seconds later with a gift, perfectly wrapped with a purple ribbon. “Now, it’s not your main present from me, but I think you may need these today. It’s quite chilly for early October.”

Frisk, with a mouthful of pancakes, gasped and dropped their cutlery with a clang. “Woah, thank you!” they took the present and gingerly removed the paper. Inside was a scarf, a hat, and a pair of gloves. All a matching shade of green. All handmade with love in every stitch.

Frisk held them like they were the most priceless treasures in the whole world.

“Mum… oh, my god, they’re awesome!” Frisk grinned, immediately donning the hat, “Thank you! I love them all so much!”

Toriel blushed, “Oh, you are sweet. It’s just something to keep you warm, you know how chilly the surface air gets!”

“But… you made them. So that makes me love them more!”

 “Well…” Toriel’s eyes began to glisten, “I’m so glad, my child- I mean… my big, grown up teenager.”

As soon as Frisk finished their plate Toriel added a few more. They opened the card and laughed at the birthday-themed puns, then moved into the living room to eye up the rest of the gifts.

“Everyone will be here soon,” Said Toriel, pacing in and out of the kitchen, “oh, I do hope we have enough food for everyone, you know how much Undyne eats…”

Frisk rolled their eyes, “Mum, it’s fine. You’ve made enough to feed a small town.”

“… Is that a lot?”

“Oh, lord.” Frisk jumped up, “Sit down, relax for a bit. Let me do the washing.”

Toriel gasped, “I won’t hear of it! It’s your birthday! No chores till you’re thirteen and one day, young one.”

“Frisk fell back onto the sofa, “Muuuuuum, sit doooooooown, relaaaaaax!”

“Okay…” Toriel sighed, lowering herself into her armchair, “okay, well… I suppose as long as not everyone wants thirds it will be enough.”

 

An hour later, after Toriel had calmed down, there was a brisk knock at the door.

“ **HELLO, YOUR MAGESTY!** ”

“hey, tori.”

“Sans, how lovely to see you! Papyrus, I’ve told you before – it’s not your majesty anymore, just Toriel is fine.”

“ **VERY WELL, JESTORIEL – AM I SAYING THAT RIGHT?** ”

“… Just come inside.”

Frisk leapt towards the door, “Sans! Paps!!”

Papyrus swooped down and lifted Frisk into the air, causing them to scream and giggle with joy, “ **OHOHO! IS THIS THE BIRTHDAY HUMAN I’VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT?** ”

“Yeeeees!” cried Frisk.

“ **OH, THANK GOODNESS.** ” Papyrus set them down, looking relieved, “ **I WAS AFRAID I HAD THE WRONG ONE!!** ”

Papyrus had made it his mission to make a gift for every human he meets for their birthday. Safe to say he spent a small fortune in glue, glitter, macaroni, and sequins every month.

“can’t forget this one, bro.” winked Sans, giving Frisk a light punch on the shoulder, “hey, remember when you two went on that date?”

“SANS OH MY GOD!” Frisk shoved him, their cheeks flushing bright red, “STOP BRINGING THAT UP!”

“hey, take it easy, kid. it’s cute.” Sans laughed, ruffling Frisk’s hair, “he wore his special clothes for you.”

“ **AND I MADE SPAGHETTI!** ”

“This is the worst birthday ever.”

“Alright, you two.” Toriel crossed her arms, “Stop picking on Frisk. It’s their birthday, you have to be extra super nice to them today!”

Frisk crossed their arms as well, “You tell em, mum.”

“fine, whatever. happy birthday, kiddo.”

“ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRISK!** ”

Minutes later there was another, more forceful knock at the door.

“Undyne, Alphys, do come in! Sans and Papyrus are here, we’re in the living ro-”

Undyne ran past her and had jumped over the sofa, “Frisk!!” she pointed a gloved finger at them, “I heard of a SUPER AWESOME birthday tradition you humans do!”

Frisk smirked, “Yeah?”

“YEAH! I get to beat you up THIRTEEN TIMES!!”

Frisk jumped up, “Bring it on!”

“NGYAAAA-”

“No fighting in the house!” Cried Toriel, hurrying between them, “Undyne, we’ve been over this. Frisk, stop encouraging her.”

“are you thinking of ‘birthday bumps’, undyne?”

“Yeah!” Undyne grinned excitedly.

“right. yeah, you got it. go get em, tiger.”

“Sans!” Toriel shot him a glance, “You’re not helping!”

 “but it’s tradition.”

“Not in this house it’s not. You two can fight later when we go to the beach.”

“Mum!”

“What?” Toriel shrugged with a smile, “It’s tradition, dear.”

Alphys peered around the corner, “I-I told her that wasn’t what it meant…”

“I know,” Toriel ushered her inside, “if it wasn’t for you she’d still be picking fights with people at restaurants.”

“That guy had it comin’. He was getting personal… asking too many questions.”

“He was a waiter, dear.”

 

Asgore was overseas, but sent his love along with a five page letter of good wishes (two of which were describing a shell on the beach he thought Frisk would like). Mettaton too was out of the country, touring with his latest TV show “ _MY ROOMMATE IS A KILLER ROBOT_ ”. He sent a signed poster of himself… again.

The rest of the presents were equally as thoughtful. Papyrus had built an eerily accurate model of the globe out of pasta and glitter paint, and a box of fudge Undyne helped him cook. Undyne gave Frisk a set of nun chucks, much to Toriel’s dismay. Sans gave them a fur-lined black hoodie, and a coupon for ‘ _one free secret_ ’, whatever that meant. Alphys had gotten Frisk hooked on a new anime called **Avenge My Dungeon Dwellers** , so her gift was two figurines and a copy of the manga. Asgore had sent some new books and the shell he’d talked about in his letter. Toriel’s other presents included a fresh scrap book, a galaxy-themed backpack, and a new keychain for their phone in the shape of a heart.

All the excitement and laughter left Frisk starving, so Toriel didn’t hesitate in serving up lunch.

Sandwiches, quiches, pasties, fruit, vegetables, three kinds of fried potatoes, cakes, hotdogs, mini burgers, and a monstrous butterscotch cinnamon pie for desert.

Each mouthful was delicious and hot – Frisk was eternally grateful for fire magic.

 

Well fed, giggly, and warm, Frisk and their mismatched family of misfits retired to the living room to rest up before their trip to the beach. Undyne and Alphys were dozing off, leaning against each other for support. Sans was inspecting Frisk’s latest weapon, nodding whilst Papyrus told the story of a kid in his class whose dog he’d helped name. Toriel was sitting in her chair and smiling at them.

Frisk looked around the room. They looked at their friends, who’d become more than family to them now. How could be there so much love, laughter, patience, and memories all in one room?

Everything was perfect.

And Frisk was happy.

 

There was a knock at the door.

“Oh…” Toriel looked a little confused, “well, I think that might be Muffet? She said she’d baked something special for you, but… I was going to pick it up later. Hold on.” She rose from her chair and went to open the door.

Frisk couldn’t understand why they suddenly felt a bit nervous.

“Hello? Oh, um… hello?”

“Hi.” It sounded like a man.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Yes, yes you can.”

“Oh my, well do come in!” Toriel opened the door wider.

A man in his late forties stepped into the hallway; he wore a three piece suit, his fading hair perfectly combed, and held a shabby briefcase at his side.

“ **A HUMAN!** ” Papyrus strode along to the hallway, “ **GREETINGS, MY GOOD MAN! I HEAR YOU ARE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE? WELL, YOU CAME TO THE RIGHT PLACE!! HOW MAY WE, AND BY WE I MEAN _I_ , ASSIST YOU?**”

The man looked taken aback by the loud, eager skeleton. He looked at him with something which resembled disgust, “Uhh… right. I’m looking for my son.”

“ **A MISSING CHILD!?** ” Papyrus snapped into his battle pose, “ **WELL, WE MUST MAKE HASTE! WE SHALL FIND YOUR SON, AND WE SHALL DO IT QUICK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT REST UNTIL THIS MAN IS REUINITED WITH HIS SON ONCE AGAIN!!!** ”

“Oh, get out of my way you idiot.” Barked the man, rudely attempting to shove him to one side, “Your kind… honestly…” he stomped into the living room and came to a stop, “George? George, are you there?”

“Excuse me?” uttered Toriel, “There’s no need to be so-”

“George!” He pointed a finger, “Thank God, there you are. Come over here at once. It’s time to go home.”

The monsters turned around.

“F-Frisk?” Toriel placed a trembling hand on her chest, “Wh-who is this man?”

“Frisk?” the man scoffed, “That nonsense again? George, get away from these creatures and come here right now. You’re coming home.”

Undyne and Sans stood up, “Who the hell do you think you are?” asked Undyne, hands clenched into fists at her side.

The man’s face had gone red, “I’m his father. That boy over there is my son. He’s been missing for five years and he’s coming home with me this instant.”

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Tears began to well in Frisk’s eyes, “D-D…” they shook their head, “no… no… no…”

It was all too good to be true.

It can’t end now.

It can’t be over.

This can’t be…

“George. You’re coming home with me. Right. _Now_.”


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to follow this story and more you can follow my Tumblr, darcylovette.tumblr.com . It's got what plants crave!

Through the door I could still hear him shouting.

I curled up in a ball, palms pressed against my ears, my eyes shut so tight they began to water. Next thing I knew I was a child again; barricaded in my room desperately trying to drown out the sounds of my father screaming at my mother, the walls shaking, wondering what of hers he’d break next…

_Breathe._

I opened my eyes and let them wander around my bedroom. My blue and gold covers with matching curtains, my wardrobe, my lamp, my stuffed animals, my photos, anything to remind me where I was.

I refused to believe this was the last time I would see it.

The shouting was getting louder. Too loud. I thought of Toriel, shaking and trying not to cry as the red-faced man screamed and screamed… I wanted to run downstairs and stop him but I knew if I walked down those stairs he’d drag me out the house without a second thought.

“Frisk, please wait upstairs. We’re going to have a talk and sort this whole thing out.”

I knew she had the same fear as I did.

Part of me was hoping Undyne or Papyrus would teach him a lesson but I knew they wouldn’t. This was the surface – Monsters could walk into a shop and find themselves arrested for attempted robbery. If they attacked we’d lose. Undyne must be shaking right now.

_Why is he here?_

We’d left the underground five years ago. Five wonderful, wonderful years. He never reached out. I didn’t see one missing poster, or anything to suggest they’d attempted to find me at all. How far up that mountain did I climb before they realized I was missing at all?

Why now? What was so important now? Why?!

A knock at the door startled me.

“Go away!” I spluttered.

“kid?”

“Oh…” I sighed, “sorry.”

“can i come in?”

I sat up, “Why?”

“well, it looked like you needed some alone time. so i’m here to bother ya.”

“I’m not going with him!

“good for you. can i come in or not?”

“… Ugh.”

I unlocked the door and opened it just wide enough for Sans to slip through, then slammed and bolted it closed again.

Sans nodded at his surroundings, “nice place. you come here often?”

“Nope, but I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d stop by.”

“hey, how many times, huh? jokes are my thing, get your own.”

 I smiled a little, shaking my head, “Ass.”

“watch your language, buttface.”

I fell back onto my bed as Sans took a seat on the beanbag; his absence of skin and organs made him much lighter than a regular person, so he didn’t sink into it.

“Doesn’t sound good.” I mumbled, twiddling my sheets between my fingers.

“you’re only hearing his side of things. cos he’s loud as hell. everyone else has the sense to keep their cool and talk regular. he’ll tire himself out eventually.”

“You don’t know him...”

“aren’t i lucky.” He tapped a bony finger against his knee, “he’s not taking you anywhere, you know that right?”

I shrugged.

“kid, he’s not taking you anywhere. trust me.”

I took a deep breath, like Undyne taught me to do in the face of danger and adversity, “Did he say why he’s here?”

“you were in that mountain a long time, buddy. police searched for months, had to call it off. then the whole monster freedom liberation yadda yadda happened and everyone got a bit distracted. never suspected _you’d_ played a hand in that.”

“So they just stopped looking after a few months?”

“claims he thought you were dead, but i don’t buy it.”

I shook my head, “He was glad to be rid of me. I know it. But… how did he know where I was?”

“news of your ambassadorship must have reached him.”

I closed my eyes, “… That explains it then.”

“huh?”

“That’s all he ever cared about. Business. Networking. He sucks up to people in higher places any chance he gets. Having an ambassador for a kid… no way he wouldn’t want to take advantage of that. He only gives a shit now that I’m useful to him!! He doesn’t give a damn about me!! He never did and he never will and-!”

“you’re yelling.”

“YOU BET YOUR BONY ASS I’M YELLING!!”

“no need to bring my ass into this.”

“I’M YELLING!!”

“sit down.”

“NO! IF HE CAN YELL I CAN YELL! AAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!”

“feel better?”

“NO!!”

“okay.”

“UGH!” I fell face-first back onto the bed, “Fucking… typical!”

“if you swear again i’m telling on you.”

“Fight me, Sans…”

“nah. you’d beat me in seconds, i’ve been told i’m too easy to fight.”

“I’m just… I’m just…” I flipped onto my back, “I’m… I’m scared. I’m scared, okay? You’re supposed to be making me feel better and now I just feel a hundred times worse!”

“sorry.”

“No, you…” I paused, “you… no, I’m sorry. Shit… that… wasn’t cool, I’m really sorry…”

“don’t sweat it, kid. you got a right to be angry.”

“Not at you…” was I crying?” “not at you, I’m sorry.”

“… hey, remember this?”

I looked up and saw something dangling from his hand. “Oh my god…” I wiped my eyes, “you kept that?”

“sure did. _you_ made it, a week after you moved in to this house.”

“It’s so ugly.”

“yeah, it is.”

In his hand was a keyring. I had glued two pieces of macaroni together to make a heart shape, but my attempt to paint rainbows left it a hideous shade of brown. It was hanging from a piece of wire attached to a plastic ring.

“we’re family, frisk. all of us – even the robot guy. there’s two things you never do to your family: you don’t throw away the terrible presents they make for you, and you don’t let angry little men boss them around. got it?”

I let out a sob, finding myself grinning once more, “Got it.”

“good. anyway, now would be a good time to tell me where you hide your underage drinking stuff.”

“Nice try.”  

“you’re so uncool.”

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and more you can follow me on Tumblr! Darcylovette.tumblr.com 
> 
> Tell your friends!


End file.
